The Fabrevans Team
Welcome to ' ' The Fabrevans Team ♥"I really care about you Quinn...♥ This a peaceful community of all fans who love Sam & Quinn aka Ken and Barbie. Sam and Quinn officially start dating when Sam proposes (well, okay, makes a promise) to Quinn, expressing all of his unspoken feelings for her. We believe Fabrevans was not just another couple that Glee created, but a relationship with undeniable chemistry, and revolved around true love. Even if they will never be together again, their perfection remains in our hearts forever and we will always stay loyal to Fabrevans. ♥And I want us to be together"♥ ♥ Introduction to the Peacekeepers ♥ The Peacekeepers are, well, the peacekeepers of this page. If anyone comes to this page insulting, bashing, and being rude, The Peacekeepers will kindly ask them to leave the page. If things get too out of hand, The Peacekeepers will contact an admin,so the situation can be dealt with. The Peacekeepers are a group of users dedicated to Fabrevans and the amity of all ships. Feel no need to be intimidated by their power; this is not the same as royalty. Several of our Peacekeepers have not been active recently, so if anyone is interested, comment below or send Hrsefinatic101 a message. :) 1. Because when they were together Quinn was a better person and a lot happier. Since the first moment they saw each other in the choir room; there were sparks. 2. Because Chord and Dianna had such good chemistry that RIB decided to change the original storyline about Sam being Kurt's boyfriend to Sam being Quinn's boyfriend instead. 3. Because their voices sound beautiful together. 4. Because they have always expressed interest in one another even when they weren't together. 5. Even though Quinn cheated on Sam, she told Finn she wanted to be with Sam and not him. 6. Because Sam was the first person who recognized how much she suffered when she was pregnant and didn't judge her for her past mistake. He admired her for her bravery to return to McKinley. 7. Because after all their history together, they still manage to be best friends and steal secret glances at eachother. 8. Because Quinn kept Sam's secret to herself and helped him watch his siblings when his family was in need. 9. Because Quinn was the only one who accompanied Sam when they helped at the food shelter for the homeless; Quinn and Sam know how it feels; Quinn when her father kicked her out and Sam when his father lost his job and their only other option was to live to a cheap hotel. 10. Because Sam thinks Quinn deserves to be happy. 11. Because Sam never cheated on Quinn. 12. Because Quinn was Sam’s first love. 13. Because they had their first duet with each other and the looked truly happy. 14. Because Sam gave Quinn a promise ring. 15. Because RIB decided to break them up because they were 'Too Perfect'. 16. Because Quinn was the best thing that happened to Sam since he started going to McKinley. A'''= Astronomy room (Where Quinn and Sam shared their almost first kiss) '''B= Breadstix (Their first date) C'''= 'Chord Overstreet (Half of Overgron) '''D= Dianna Agron (Other half of Overgron) E'''= Extraordinary Merry Christmas '''F= Fly/I Believe I can Fly (Sam and Quinn are dance partners) G'''= God Squad ('Secret' glances are exchanged between the two during these meetings) '''H= Hold Onto Sixteen I'''= (I've Had) The Time of My Life '''J= Justin Bieber Experience K'''= Kiss under the mistletoe '''L= 'Lor Menari' M'''= Mars (Planet of war) '''N= Na'vi O'''= Outstanding chemistry (Dianna and Chord AND Quinn and Sam) '''P= Promise Ring Q'''= Quinn Fabray (The only girl Sam has eyes for) '''R= Realization (Quinn wants to be with Sam; Comeback) S'''= Stereo Hearts (Overgron/Fabrevans interaction/playfulness) '''T= Too perfect U'''= Understand each other (One of the greatest things about their relationship) '''V= Venus (The planet of Luuurve!) W'''= 'We're perfect together' '''X= XoXo Y'''= 'You deserve good things Quinn' '''Z= (blank) ★If you have any trouble signing, comment below. We welcome new comers with open arms. ★'Signatures:1-100 ~ 101-200 ~ 201-300 301. fabrevansanddelenaforever 302. BarbieAndKen 303. Dapdapdaphne16 304. Scalretta 305. Gleek&Proud 306. VaneGo 307. Venusandmars 308. Helios Knight 309. Quamfabrevansdchord 310. Lina.FabrevansOvergronLover 311. Absentinthespring 312. NinaFabrevansLover 313. RobHiro02 314. Quinndependence98 315. That one over there 316. 317. Kotobog 318. Lil' Dal 319. Odiliasss 320. Finchelgleekgirl 321. [[User:Valetwi|'Valetwi]] Life is too short too even care at all... 322. Aussie 500 323. Jmax17 324. ★FAITH.HOPE.TRUST★ 325. Sophia Bliss96 326. Berryfabraypierce 327. Gleek4life353 I loved you then and I love you now 328. EmeraldSwan 329. QuicksamcedesFTW!! 330. Devilsophie2 331. Torirox8 332. AccioThorn27294 333. FabrevansFabrever 334. Kathie Roan 335. LongLive Quam 336. IiLoveBrittana 337. Ilovequinnfabray 338. Nic98ole 339. Miss Fabray 340. FinchelForevaa 341. Unicornianleague 342. TinaForever 343. Fabrevansandbrittanaendgame 344. Santignd 345. Fabrevens-Fan 346. Iloveklaine10 347. Ian.agron 348. AddictedToTv2012 349. ParaGleek94 350. Seddie4986 351. LouBooBearxx 352. PrincesaAlex 353. Sibuna345 354. GleeDegrassi 355. ShipFabrevans 356. Sweetgleek 357. CrazyEvilBitch 358. SweetAndSpicy 359. Javi gleek lover 360. GabyMEL 361. Gleekgirllosersam 362. Monchele dozkaya 363. KiraGleek 364. LittleBees 365. Chip123 366. Aweshum 367. BeeBumble3 368. Indiery 369. KittyLynn 370. Superdry0705 371. FabrevansInLove 372. Brittanalovers 373. Thegleekywriter 374. Cutegleekylicious 375. Bogi05 *No spamming or inserting false information. *If you don't ship Fabrevans, you are welcome here, but please do not bash or vandalize this page. *You cannot sign more than once. *No inappropriate pictures. *You cannot sign for someone else. *Any user that ships Fabrevans is allowed to sign. Featured Fanvideo ♥ Featured Fanvideo ♥ Alright guys. It's time to start re-believing in these two. Plus, Kiss me... such a sweet song! Fanfiction of the Week ♥ Fanfiction of the Week ♥ Title: Don't Stop Rating: T Summary: After Sam's dad gets a job offer out of state, Quinn is left to pick up the pieces of their broken relationship. Author: mockingjayme Status: Complete Extract: It was an abnormally chilly day for a September. Quinn tugged the sweatshirt she was wearing closer to her body, trying to envelope its warmth. Her fingers brushed over the fabric gently, the two toned sweater being one of the only things she had left of him. The fabric was worn and faded, stretched out far more than it should have been, but it was one of the only things Quinn had that she cared about anymore. She wasn't the same girl she used to be. Too much had happened. Too much had been lost. She hugged the sweater tighter to her body, desperately wishing the person it used to belong to would take its place, his arms wrapping around her small body, his warmth transferring into her cold body. But her coldness ran deeper. It was a kind of coldness to the bone. He had been dating Mercedes, so she wouldn't have been able to say what she wanted to even if she had wanted to. I love you, Sam. I made a mistake. The unspoken words and her heart left with Sam that day. Not that she wanted it back. She'd turned into the person she used to make fun of. She dyed her hair pink in a cry for attention that she didn't even want. She quit the glee club; she didn't have anything to sing for. Too many memories in that room, anyway. She hadn't quit right away. She'd stayed about a week after he left, trying to prove to herself that she could. That it could be done. But as she was sitting in the room that last day in glee club, she looked over at the empty chair beside her. She could so clearly picture his eyes, alight with some kind of nerdy joke that he'd just told and she only half understood. And his lips, pulled into a smirk, leaning in to press ever-so-gently against her temple or her ear to whisper words that made her giggle and blush. And his hands, so calloused from guitar playing but so gentle, their fingers intertwined. Read Don't Stop ' It just makes you realize how much you miss Sam and Quinn.' ---- Click here to view all the other fabulous Fabrevans Fanfictions out there! ♥ ♥ "A world where ''' '''Fabrevans is undeniable" ♥ If YOU have a favorite fanfic, contact Hrsefinatic101 and she'd be happy to post it here. Featured Tumblr Moment ♥ Featured Tumblr Moment ♥ Featured Quote ♥ Featured Quote ♥ Featured Song ♥ Featured Song ♥ Everytime I hear this song, it makes me think of Sam and Quinn. "I won't give up," is a saying I associate with them. They can't give up. They need to have some sort of closure. Featured Poll ♥Featured Poll ♥ What do you think will happen with Sam and Quinn's relationship? Sam and Quinn will just exchange a glance. Sam and Quinn will have an exchange in the hallway. Sam will confront Quinn about his feelings for her. Sam won't say anything to Quinn, but the audience knows how he reallyf eels about her return. Quinn will come inbetween Sam and Brittany and that will lead a Fabrevans heart-to-heart. Any other reason not listed but it definitely involves a Fabrevans reunion. Tney won't talk at all. Undefined reason. Last Week's Poll Results: Images ♥Images ♥ 1-A.jpg 1-B.jpg 9.jpg 586579_1290809910790_full.jpg glee0208.jpg shammy12.jpg samquinn.jpg|they're just so cute ! Sam-Quinn-AKA-Ken-Barbie-glee-17413304-500-285_large.gif Sam-Quinn-sam-and-quinn-16891122-500-434.gif Sam-Quinn-sam-and-quinn-19412737-1280-1024.jpg Screen shot 2010-10-13 at 8.31.52 PM.png Screen shot 2010-11-12 at 7.08.50 PM.png Screen shot 2010-11-12 at 7.10.24 PM.png Screen shot 2010-11-12 at 7.10.39 PM.png|Quam Love Screen shot 2010-11-12 at 7.10.41 PM.png Screen shot 2010-11-12 at 7.11.58 PM.png Screen shot 2010-11-12 at 7.12.14 PM.png Screen shot 2010-11-12 at 7.12.19 PM.png Screen shot 2010-11-12 at 7.12.35 PM.png Screen shot 2010-11-12 at 7.13.09 PM.png Screen shot 2010-12-01 at 3.49.55 PM.png Screen shot 2010-12-01 at 3.50.09 PM.png Screen shot 2010-12-01 at 3.52.36 PM.png Screen shot 2010-12-03 at 2.05.05 PM.png Screen shot 2010-12-03 at 2.05.15 PM.png Screen shot 2010-12-03 at 2.16.46 PM.png Screen shot 2010-12-03 at 2.17.13 PM.png Screen shot 2010-12-03 at 2.17.26 PM.png Screen shot 2010-12-04 at 5.32.16 PM.png Screen shot 2010-12-04 at 7.22.52 PM.png Screen shot 2010-12-04 at 7.23.09 PM.png Screen shot 2010-12-04 at 7.23.35 PM.png Screen shot 2010-12-04 at 7.24.12 PM.png Screen shot 2010-12-04 at 7.24.56 PM.png Screen shot 2010-12-04 at 7.25.38 PM.png Screen shot 2010-12-04 at 7.26.25 PM.png Screen shot 2010-12-04 at 7.52.25 PM.png Screen shot 2010-12-04 at 7.53.01 PM.png Screen shot 2010-12-04 at 7.53.07 PM.png Screen shot 2010-12-04 at 8.00.50 PM.png Screen shot 2010-12-20 at 5.41.02 PM.png Screen shot 2010-12-21 at 1.47.35 PM 1.png Screen shot 2011-05-27 at 10.25.33 PM.png Screen shot 2011-05-27 at 10.34.04 PM.png shammy12.jpg SQ GlanceWorried.gif SQ-sam-and-quinn-18623564-467-700.jpg SQ-sam-and-quinn-19663952-500-216.gif|Sweet <3 SQSmile.gif Sqwedn.jpg Tumblr lceix4o6YK1qdsisgo1 500.png Tumblr lg9ni1EvRp1qzebcco1 500.gif Tumblr lk9urocyYi1qzd4cyo1 501.jpg Tumblr lk9yz48cVd1qbsi0eo1 401.png Tumblr lkebgt4wkD1qa9irko1 500.gif Tumblr lkjeufQbtB1qbfc1xo1 500 large.jpg Tumblr lmn0bwx2Op1qd165no1 500.gif Tumblr lmr6qqSYNN1qk8cy8o1 500.png Tumblr lmtwtdTrox1qb1n84o1 500.jpg Tumblr lmw8xy9kFk1qfwr0qo1 500.gif Tumblr lmx6ixHqSW1qdoa6uo1 500.gif Tumblr lmxl3kIbnM1qly5wwo1 500.jpg Tumblr lmy0vhmKUm1qbi23yo1 500.gif Tumblr lmy2r3JpqI1qk8cy8o1 500.gif Tumblr lmy428oIBl1qcid0zo1 500.gif Tumblr lmy4hiLSS81qcid0zo1 500.gif Tumblr lmyhem4IAU1qeqseto1 500.gif Tumblr ln5lxyEFBJ1qhus77.jpg Tumblr ln9akinAhP1qisbj3.gif tumblr_l6r0zvgY431qa7uoro1_500.jpg Tumblr_l9z9g6dlC01qdz7llo1_500.gif tumblr_l9zbgl8dNU1qdz7llo1_500.gif tumblr_la96pyZxFa1qcz954o1_500.jpg tumblr_laexpfzW1n1qbn3f4o1_r6_500.png tumblr_laqszrxZrv1qa9amko1_500.gif tumblr_lasueiGrv21qcv6f0o1_500.jpg tumblr_lb4osi9W9N1qezz1go1_r1_500.jpg tumblr_lbaciiD0iB1qezz1go1_500.jpg tumblr_lbc75btlq01qdlqdgo1_500.jpg tumblr_lbhzz8Uw6D1qzgwino1_500 (1).gif Tumblr_lbnhx95vX91qe9v3ho1_500.gif tumblr_lcdc9cELKU1qedpejo1_500.gif tumblr_lcdf2aOja21qedpejo1_500.gif Tumblr_lcdh13n63k1qcivkso1_500_(1).gif Tumblr_lcdjwn8K1Q1qb8mbmo1_500.gif tumblr_lce8dwo5gJ1qb1u9to1_500.gif Tumblr_lce8dwo5gJ1qb1u9to1_500.gif Tumblr_lcfchjmCLw1qcrgz4o1_500.gif tumblr_lcqb38bARj1qedpejo1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lcqesy02JU1qdhifso1_500.gif Tumblr_lcqx4pLbvH1qzf3g2o1_500.gif tumblr_lcr60pUMop1qboypfo1_500.gif tumblr_lcu2tbg9rf1qekms2o1_250_thumb.png tumblr_lcud3pRvNP1qenaj7o1_500.png tumblr_lcy9t1mhrl1qd8trlo1_500.gif tumblr_ldc0s4YXqo1qekms2o1_500.png tumblr_ldc6oc2Awl1qekms2o1_500.png tumblr_lde6k1QGA91qdm7loo1_500.gif tumblr_ldjizu6sdZ1qfwv8bo1_500.gif tumblr_ldnutinsFc1qdz7llo1_500.gif tumblr_le3xzkiBqt1qfwv8bo1_500.gif tumblr_lekds1zvbp1qep57ko1_500.png tumblr_leth4vVty61qbysf9o1_500.gif tumblr_leykouw8li1qd8trlo1_500.gif tumblr_lf6mlhPaa01qavszmo1_500.gif tumblr_lfdecacAZF1qac5qpo1_500.gif tumblr_lfjoi1IgEm1qzebcco1_500.gif tumblr_lfuqdd6CpN1qavszmo1_500.gif tumblr_lg8o183ubO1qa9irko1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lgbwf7GiYj1qaa163o1_500.gif tumblr_lgby5pcAaz1qb2xuuo1_500.gif tumblr_lgpl3nXuZi1qesop1o1_500.gif tumblr_lguvrd8DXD1qf7nowo1_500.gif tumblr_lh6xhl8ey81qdu86bo1_500_thumb.png Tumblr_lhiegfmnxh1qg3116.gif Tumblr_lhqrrjU3dW1qcrj3yo1_500.gif tumblr_libpuj6uWp1qbfc1xo1_500.jpg tumblr_lilbagu1eh1qeqctmo1_500.png tumblr_linqqaXu501qaisoao1_500.png tumblr_liqyhpoCro1qac0yk.png tumblr_lisclfmo881qg0m3b.gif tumblr_liscm4TakX1qg0m3b.gif tumblr_lj93xg4v5X1qc5cp0o1_500.gif tumblr_ljd66ybsXJ1qgg2nro1_r1_500.gif tumblr_ljks8dyLiy1qeuq14.png|Sam's wet dream (from Tumblr) tumblr_ljrxq2yaNG1qgf8zgo1_500.gif tumblr_ljryfuR1PF1qgf8zgo1_500.gif tumblr_ljza549Ppx1qititfo1_500.jpg tumblr_ljzb0sumri1qg94hko1_500.png tumblr_lk4wfqwaf91qdewr8o1_500.gif tumblr_lk4zyyoZUV1qij7quo1_500.jpg tumblr_lk5zrwbdaH1qhypbz.gif tumblr_lk7bk4B7M91qj1urro1_500.jpg tumblr_lk9plnLafM1qfqco0o1_500.png|Picture Perfect. Tumblr_lk9urocyYi1qzd4cyo1_501.jpg Tumblr_lk9yz48cVd1qbsi0eo1_401.png tumblr_lkbsptlmcg1qfyijao1_500.jpg|NYC tumblr_lke6mrOVIM1qdhvyto1_500.jpg Tumblr_lkea0e7dmL1qfu0ujo1_500.jpg tumblr_lkeajb1VkZ1qbfe3zo1_500.gif|Rumors Tumblr_lkebgt4wkD1qa9irko1_500.gif tumblr_lkeeqtBSXZ1qzlpnco1_500.gif tumblr_lkfzhunMIE1qzlpnco1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lkkbboExk31qb2xuuo1_500.png tumblr_lkl26jeA2t1qbfe3zo1_r1_500 (1).png tumblr_lklmhhroum1qa2uxuo1_500.png tumblr_lklxg4Hxlt1qf9wcko1_500.jpg|Don't Stop tumblr_lkng6ryFuF1qbfe3zo1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lknkj9Z4Ud1qa3yyco1_500.gif|Don't Stop tumblr_lkntvsdGnc1qj1pqro1_500.png.jpeg tumblr_lkt4cbn7ov1qdg3dro1_500.jpg tumblr_lkt8glN4e21qdn9a3o1_500.gif tumblr_lkt98vpPJh1qf924co1_500.png tumblr_lku0g0AhGj1qfwv8bo1_500.jpg tumblr_lku5is1ZJi1qdu86bo1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lku7d1Bgyv1qh5ef3.gif tumblr_lku9ln5T2P1qh5ef3.gif tumblr_lkubjx3I571qfuiih.gif tumblr_lkuoeuTr501qahoyio1_500.png tumblr_lkuqwwrY7i1qcnmato1_500.jpg tumblr_lkuu8pPYKl1qik1w6o1_500.jpg tumblr_lkuwesIAsK1qik1w6o1_500.jpg tumblr_lkuyi8HHDQ1qdn9a3o1_500.jpg tumblr_lkv9h53kgi1qbhxqdo1_500.gif tumblr_lkvkql4fCc1qbjttio1_500.jpg tumblr_lkvkvx81dr1qbfc1xo1_500.jpg tumblr_lkvm72RtZj1qbq2ano1_500.gif tumblr_lkvzouIhJO1qhntqyo1_500.jpg tumblr_lkw942XZLV1qbhxqdo1_500.gif tumblr_lkwb0wXxsf1qei2yp.png tumblr_llm4m7rJMN1qcd83po1_500.png.scaled600.png tumblr_llmdpcjr261qc9zxuo1_500.jpg|lucky (glee live) tumblr_llntynzNOT1qcso3yo1_500.jpg tumblr_llq5hdvnca1qzf3g2o1_500.gif tumblr_llroqtpT5e1qaisoao1_500.png|<33 Tumblr_llsigfg7951qbunnw.gif tumblr_llzi5tj5OS1qij0tco1_500_thumb.png tumblr_lmqt0tcFRl1qeijdeo1_500.jpg Tumblr_ln9velVZm31qanqfto1_500.jpg tumblr_lotndsddNK1qbalkeo1_500.gif Twit-Pic-sam-and-quinn-16288345-640-478.jpg|Overgron <3 Untitled20.jpg X2 4d3b3f4.jpg|Sam and Quinn's Headbutt Screen shot 2011-12-07 at 4.47.44 PM.png Screen shot 2011-12-07 at 4.48.07 PM.png Screen shot 2011-12-07 at 4.50.00 PM.png Screen shot 2011-12-07 at 4.55.14 PM.png stuff101010101.jpg morestuff1191991.jpg|Fabrevans<3 SamQuinnWAY.png SamQuinnEMC.png Ep_9_(I've_Had)_the_Time_of_My_Life_3.jpg I've_Had_The_Time_Of_My_Life.jpg Time_of_my_life.jpg fhtj.jpg fhfhh.jpg dfghfh.jpg 21dgdfg.jpg 23dsgdh.jpg 24ghjghj.jpg 25gjjk.jpg 28bkhjk.jpg 29.jpg 32.jpg 33.jpg 34.jpg 36.jpg 30.jpg 31.jpg 17gjghnm.jpg 42.jpg 43.jpg 44.jpg 45fghngj.jpg 46.jpg 47vjm.jpg 48.jpg 49.jpg 50gjghj.jpg Asddflged.jpg Bbghjf.jpg X2 4d3b3f4.jpg|Sam and Quinn's Headbutt Twit-Pic-sam-and-quinn-16288345-640-478.jpg|Overgron <3 Sam-Quinn-sam-and-quinn-19412737-1280-1024.jpg Duet-2x04-quinn-and-sam-16259345-1580-888.jpg Fabrevans-2x09-Special-Education-sam-and-quinn-17372301-1280-720.jpg Fabrevans-2x10-A-Very-Glee-Christmas-sam-and-quinn-17533398-1580-891.jpg Quinn-Sam-3-sam-and-quinn-19162948-500-250.jpg SQ-sam-and-quinn-19663952-500-216.gif|Sweet <3 Quinn-and-Sam-3-sam-and-quinn-19370979-500-220.gif SQ-sam-and-quinn-18623564-467-700.jpg Sam-and-Quinn-sam-and-quinn-16850857-330-186.gif Sam-and-Quinn-sam-and-quinn-16852548-266-178.gif Sam-and-Quinn-sam-and-quinn-16852552-312-176.gif Sam-and-Quinn-sam-and-quinn-17014554-500-240.gif|Pervert. Lol. Sam-Quinn-sam-and-quinn-16891122-500-434.gif Sam-and-Quinn-drawing-sam-and-quinn-17014352-500-300.jpg Glee.S02E12.HDTV.XviD-LOL.-VTV- 0348.jpg Tumblr lj7hlif8Wi1qz6g3wo1 500.gif Gif1.gif tumblr_ljks8dyLiy1qeuq14.png|Sam's wet dream (from Tumblr) tumblr_lk5zrwbdaH1qhypbz.gif tumblr_lk4zyyoZUV1qij7quo1_500.jpg tumblr_lbc75btlq01qdlqdgo1_500.jpg tumblr_lde6k1QGA91qdm7loo1_500.gif Tumblr lkebgt4wkD1qa9irko1 500.gif Tumblr lk9yz48cVd1qbsi0eo1 401.png Tumblr lk9urocyYi1qzd4cyo1 501.jpg Parkquam2.jpg 358px-Tumblr_lk1umqEaGf1qehta7o1_130.jpg Tumblr_lk9yz48cVd1qbsi0eo1_401.png Tumblr_lk9urocyYi1qzd4cyo1_501.jpg Parkquam2.jpg 207GLEE_Ep207-Sc4_043.jpg tumblr_lklxg4Hxlt1qf9wcko1_500.jpg tumblr_ld9chq6gl61qaisoao1_500.png tumblr_lcu2tbg9rf1qekms2o1_250_thumb.png Quinn-Sam-glee-17288270-500-404_thumb.jpg tumblr_lasueiGrv21qcv6f0o1_500.jpg tumblr_l9zbgl8dNU1qdz7llo1_500.gif tumblr_la96pyZxFa1qcz954o1_500.jpg tumblr_laexpfzW1n1qbn3f4o1_r6_500.png tumblr_laqszrxZrv1qa9amko1_500.gif tumblr_lb4osi9W9N1qezz1go1_r1_500.jpg tumblr_lbaciiD0iB1qezz1go1_500.jpg tumblr_lbhzz8Uw6D1qzgwino1_500 (1).gif tumblr_lcdc9cELKU1qedpejo1_500.gif tumblr_lcdf2aOja21qedpejo1_500.gif tumblr_lce8dwo5gJ1qb1u9to1_500.gif tumblr_lcqb38bARj1qedpejo1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lcqesy02JU1qdhifso1_500.gif tumblr_lcqx4pLbvH1qzf3g2o1_500.gif tumblr_lcr60pUMop1qboypfo1_500.gif tumblr_lcy9t1mhrl1qd8trlo1_500.gif tumblr_ld9chq6gl61qaisoao1_500.png tumblr_ldc0s4YXqo1qekms2o1_500.png tumblr_ldc6oc2Awl1qekms2o1_500.png tumblr_ldjizu6sdZ1qfwv8bo1_500.gif tumblr_ldnutinsFc1qdz7llo1_500.gif tumblr_le3xzkiBqt1qfwv8bo1_500.gif tumblr_lekds1zvbp1qep57ko1_500.png tumblr_leth4vVty61qbysf9o1_500.gif tumblr_lf6mlhPaa01qavszmo1_500.gif tumblr_lfdecacAZF1qac5qpo1_500.gif tumblr_lfjoi1IgEm1qzebcco1_500.gif tumblr_lfuqdd6CpN1qavszmo1_500.gif tumblr_lg8o183ubO1qa9irko1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lgbwf7GiYj1qaa163o1_500.gif tumblr_lgby5pcAaz1qb2xuuo1_500.gif tumblr_lgpl3nXuZi1qesop1o1_500.gif tumblr_lguvrd8DXD1qf7nowo1_500.gif tumblr_libpuj6uWp1qbfc1xo1_500.jpg tumblr_lilbagu1eh1qeqctmo1_500.png tumblr_linqqaXu501qaisoao1_500.png tumblr_liqjsgP2iu1qeo867.gif tumblr_liqyhpoCro1qac0yk.png tumblr_lisclfmo881qg0m3b.gif tumblr_liscm4TakX1qg0m3b.gif tumblr_lj93xg4v5X1qc5cp0o1_500.gif tumblr_ljd66ybsXJ1qgg2nro1_r1_500.gif tumblr_ljrxq2yaNG1qgf8zgo1_500.gif tumblr_ljryfuR1PF1qgf8zgo1_500.gif tumblr_lk4wfqwaf91qdewr8o1_500.gif tumblr_lk7bk4B7M91qj1urro1_500.jpg tumblr_lke6mrOVIM1qdhvyto1_500.jpg tumblr_lkeeqtBSXZ1qzlpnco1_500.gif tumblr_lkfzhunMIE1qzlpnco1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lkkbboExk31qb2xuuo1_500.png tumblr_lkl26jeA2t1qbfe3zo1_r1_500 (1).png tumblr_lkt4cbn7ov1qdg3dro1_500.jpg tumblr_lkt8glN4e21qdn9a3o1_500.gif tumblr_lkt98vpPJh1qf924co1_500.png tumblr_lku0g0AhGj1qfwv8bo1_500.jpg tumblr_lku5is1ZJi1qdu86bo1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lku7d1Bgyv1qh5ef3.gif tumblr_lku9ln5T2P1qh5ef3.gif tumblr_lkubjx3I571qfuiih.gif tumblr_lkuoeuTr501qahoyio1_500.png tumblr_lkuqwwrY7i1qcnmato1_500.jpg tumblr_lkuu8pPYKl1qik1w6o1_500.jpg tumblr_lkuwesIAsK1qik1w6o1_500.jpg tumblr_lkuyi8HHDQ1qdn9a3o1_500.jpg tumblr_lkv9h53kgi1qbhxqdo1_500.gif tumblr_lkvkql4fCc1qbjttio1_500.jpg tumblr_lkvkvx81dr1qbfc1xo1_500.jpg tumblr_lkvm72RtZj1qbq2ano1_500.gif tumblr_lkvzouIhJO1qhntqyo1_500.jpg tumblr_lkw942XZLV1qbhxqdo1_500.gif tumblr_lkwb0wXxsf1qei2yp.png samquinn.jpg|they're just so cute ! 1303853553719_f.jpg always.png tumblr_llq5hdvnca1qzf3g2o1_500.gif tumblr_l6r0zvgY431qa7uoro1_500.jpg 37393.jpg Tumblr_llsigfg7951qbunnw.gif BQcDAAAAAwoDanBnAAAABC5vdXQKFndxaFh3RkotNEJHNE96U1h6LVRFcGcAAAACaWQKAXgAAAAEc2l6ZQ.jpg|Sam Quinn and should stay at first but oh well tumblr_llm4m7rJMN1qcd83po1_500.png.scaled600.png SQSmile.gif Sam Evans Glee.jpg Fabrevans at Jean's Funeral.gif Fabrevans at Jean's Funeral 2.gif Fabrevans - She's broken, so am i.jpg It never was Over.png Fabrevans - Marriage.gif Fabrevans Collage.jpg Foreva.jpg tumblr_lmqt0tcFRl1qeijdeo1_500.jpg tumblr_llzi5tj5OS1qij0tco1_500_thumb.png tumblr_leykouw8li1qd8trlo1_500.gif tumblr_lh6xhl8ey81qdu86bo1_500_thumb.png SQ GlanceWorried.gif tumblr_llroqtpT5e1qaisoao1_500.png|<33 Fabrevans - Color me mine.gif Quinn-and-Sam-sam-and-quinn-17096940-800-600.jpg Tumblr ln5lxyEFBJ1qhus77.jpg Tumblr ln9akinAhP1qisbj3.gif Tumblr lmxl3kIbnM1qly5wwo1 500.jpg Tumblr lmn0bwx2Op1qd165no1 500.gif Tumblr ln6cdopOMJ1qhm2xeo1 500.jpg Tumblr lnb9wqGglJ1qly5wwo1 500.jpg 1Quam .jpg Fabrevans.png Fabrevans - Yay.gif Fabrevans - Memories.png Fabrevans - Performance.gif Quam - Caps.png tumblr_lotndsddNK1qbalkeo1_500.gif normal_GL213_1927.jpg jumpg.gif|Sam jumping for JOY Overgron Glee Tour.jpg Ovegron - Glee Live.gif Overgron - Glee Live 3D.gif Tumblr_llyfgaANa61qcv6uto1_500.gif tumblr_llz74uyK2O1qbysf9o1_500.png 309660_210648052323066_134025379985334_469545_6985849_n.jpg 2u3wto1.png 310554_222372104483994_134025379985334_500766_1332546349_n.jpg imagesCAC1QT1L.jpg 301922_232165743504630_134025379985334_527391_1434082370_n.jpg Fabrevans after slushie.gif Sam and quinn.gif tumblr_ltvu5i7aNs1r2zd7bo1_500.jpg dec.3.png|Fabrevans<3 morestuff1191991.jpg|<3 stuff101010101.jpg GLEESamandQuinnLogo.PNG EMCQUAM.png MyCouplesSamandQuinnblue.jpg Free Transform.png|Barbie and Ken! 383713_158181034288461_131352203638011_199915_1596900522_n.jpg Copy of GS03E091;10 copy.jpg Fabrevams wed1.jpg Tumblr_lw6qcoEsSN1qesop1o2_250.JPG|i LOVE THEM ... THATS IT !!!!|linktext=love <3 Onlyus.jpg tumblr_lmqt0tcFRl1qeijdeo1_500.jpg tumblr_llzi5tj5OS1qij0tco1_500_thumb.png tumblr_leykouw8li1qd8trlo1_500.gif tumblr_lh6xhl8ey81qdu86bo1_500_thumb.png SQ GlanceWorried.gif Fabrevans - Color me mine.gif Tumblr ln5lxyEFBJ1qhus77.jpg Tumblr ln9akinAhP1qisbj3.gif Tumblr lmn0bwx2Op1qd165no1 500.gif Tumblr lnb9wqGglJ1qly5wwo1 500.jpg Fabrevans.png Fabrevans - Yay.gif Fabrevans - Memories.png Fabrevans - Performance.gif Quam - Caps.png tumblr_lotndsddNK1qbalkeo1_500.gif normal_GL213_1927.jpg jumpg.gif|Sam jumping for JOY Overgron Glee Tour.jpg Ovegron - Glee Live.gif Overgron - Glee Live 3D.gif Tumblr_llyfgaANa61qcv6uto1_500.gif tumblr_llz74uyK2O1qbysf9o1_500.png 6290342282 56d634d07d b.jpg SamandQuinnQuam3.jpg 6287952784 896bfc50ae z.jpg 6288014948 fdaee0c307 z.jpg morestuff1191991.jpg Free Transform.png|suinn! sam love.gif Quinn-and-Sam-sam-and-quinn-17371039-250-112.gif|Christmas episode kiss tumblr_lwocla897c1qiizz8o1_250.gif Quinn-and-Sam-sam-and-quinn-17371039-250-112.gif chord and dianna hug-new york.jpg Quamxmasep2 copy.jpg qwertyuiop.jpg Navture_Seasons_Spring__006104vv_.jpg New_Year_wallpapers_New_Zeland_New_Year_012879_ copy.jpg i want u.jpg xmasep6.jpg|Sam is looking at his love ... deal wt it !!! xmasep3.jpg|One word : cute Funeralwt SQ.jpg|They're perfect !!!!! That's it !!!!|linktext=i love Fabrevans <3 Copy of taylorsong.jpg Lucky.jpg Tumblr la1vdg6ptF1qzr6th.gif Tumblr lhk651mjW11qduafco1 500.gif Untitled 2.jpg 11uaniq.gif 17gjghnm.jpg 21dgdfg.jpg 43.jpg Glee.S02E04.HDTV.XviD-LOL 4930.jpg Behind the scenes on Quinn & Sam singing Lucky.jpg G2040235.jpg aaaaaaa.jpg Quinn-and-Sam-sam-and-quinn-17240484-500-400.jpg Samandquibb.jpg Love-9 copy.jpg Love-10 copy.jpg 180px-Tumblr_li0m5boyUR1qg93k7o1_500.jpg Justuandi3.jpg Justuandi2.jpg Justuandi1.jpg Breath-slow.jpg Spring-love-quam.jpg|Fabrevans is 4ever !!! tumblr_lyrkt05peS1qgkj12o1_500.jpg Sam-Quinn-sam-and-quinn-19322266-2003-1120.jpg 1287088418161_f.jpg vxclmd.png Fabrevans_overgron_by_jaceclarytmi-d3hn3tw.jpg Tumblr_lhk651mjW11qduafco1_500.gif Tj.jpg Oanhntk20111222144332530 1 copy.jpg G2040686.jpg Fabrevansdont.gif G2191411.jpg QuinnwaswearingSam'ring.jpg|Sam's ring was on Quinn's hand , right ? G2191411.jpg Hyjkl.jpg Hu.jpg Hkl.jpg Quinn and Sam-Duet-Furt.jpg Ptscouple.jpg 282585 142664179148251 139901839424485 267375 882536 n.jpg Tumblr m43hqaqxup1r32he2o4 250.gif Tumblr m4gi7iobjk1qd2phbo1 500.gif Tumblr ldzs1itwO11qbfc1xo1 500 large.jpg TTOMLFabrevans.jpg DuetsFabrevans.jpg HDAHAFabrevans.jpg Quamlucky.jpg IconOvergron.jpg DSFabrevans.jpg JTWYAFabrevans.jpg tumblr_mamv48mpUk1qdclmdo4_250.gif quinn + sam.JPG|Quinn + Sam tumblr_lenvmlWKtu1qg481yo1_500.jpg tumblr_lep26zPhfL1qaisoao1_500.png tumblr_lgprfllZ5S1qa3aiko1_500.gif tumblr_lhx064iiOJ1qbalkeo1_500.png tumblr_lkfcczxn6K1qfji35o1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lkrcro5xvw1qbalkeo1_500.gif tumblr_lku1znFPnd1qdksono1_500.gif tumblr_lku5is1ZJi1qdu86bo1_500.gif tumblr_lkzeo2axtt1qbfc1xo1_500.jpg tumblr_ll6eikncPc1qdn2uf.gif tumblr_llxpobO8sd1qdzc0lo1_500.gif tumblr_lm6vmujWlI1qfgpsco1_500.gif tumblr_lmeav9zb6i1qfpxwno1_500.gif tumblr_lmj3n1dycz1qfsc7to1_500.jpg tumblr_lmmz9vNXCV1qc79kvo1_500.png tumblr_lmuwrwvy6l1qaci8wo1_500.gif tumblr_lmw1xg3ivE1qbz915o1_500.png tumblr_lmwkvzMrux1qbhxqdo1_500.gif tumblr_lnmeupGLQe1qau4uko1_500.png tumblr_lqd3bwHg281qihxh5o1_500.gif tumblr_lqnwiiVV6J1qe74p2o1_r1_500.jpg tumblr_lqq4f7m4ms1qal4pco1_500.png tumblr_lqrncqfRzW1qi26k5o1_500.gif tumblr_lrqhgvgK271qi26k5o1_500.gif tumblr_ls1zarYrzT1qdewr8o1_500.gif tumblr_lsm1mg9TF41qd2phbo1_500.png tumblr_lsrngnCFhe1qjj7cfo5_r8_250.gif tumblr_lsrngnCFhe1qjj7cfo8_r2_250.gif tumblr_lsrngnCFhe1qjj7cfo10_r2_250.gif tumblr_lt5clpwdqZ1qc6o4ro1_500.png tumblr_lt5glmGgmP1qc6o4ro1_500.png tumblr_lt5itqMZJV1qc6o4ro1_500.png tumblr_lu8wapQLL21qbalkeo1_500.png tumblr_lui0qgup0o1qzxjxfo1_500.png tumblr_luu8ptPzNf1r34vlno1_500.jpg tumblr_lvwpzjLCJ11qa6aago1_500.png tumblr_lw6f8evTBF1qzgwino1_r3_500.png tumblr_lw8mgtyprx1qiascco1_500.gif tumblr_lw9g3vh1Y31qfbjj3o1_500.jpg tumblr_lwgpt1adDF1qaliih.gif tumblr_lwgrdi4gB41qd3518o1_500.jpg tumblr_lwgsnp8QMe1r8y7vqo1_500.png tumblr_lwhqiyNJ4S1qe59q8o1_500.jpg tumblr_lwir4sJwBJ1r8y7vqo1_500.gif tumblr_lwirc7Whr51r8y7vqo1_500.jpg tumblr_lwisk0rqmP1r8y7vqo1_500.jpg tumblr_lww3j1ZbQH1r8qqwno1_500.jpg tumblr_lwxkzu73lS1r8y7vqo1_500.jpg tumblr_lwxl45C5Jm1r8y7vqo1_500.png tumblr_lx5e5cMrxq1r90lg8o1_500.png tumblr_lxk2zmrhwl1qbalkeo5_r2_250.gif tumblr_lxmoizwQPu1r8e6w9o1_500.png tumblr_lxob99RijP1r8e6w9o1_500.jpg tumblr_lxybv2Mrca1r8y7vqo1_500.jpg tumblr_ly7dfjxXVV1r6f6cso1_500.gif tumblr_ly8yg5bttq1qd3uqso1_500.png tumblr_ly092cNYwb1qcid0zo1_r2_500.gif tumblr_lyesdoJlSo1qcid0zo1_500.gif tumblr_lyhoirmBFm1qfupqho1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lyj80cxwVT1r57kpfo1_500.jpg tumblr_lyq81blfvD1qmhe10o1_500.gif tumblr_lyvz82lMR71r8y7vqo1_500.jpg tumblr_lyzou3ZIvU1qjyg6go3_500.gif tumblr_lz72akRYtL1r2zd7bo1_500.jpg tumblr_lzbbresEIk1qgw7h6o1_500.jpg tumblr_lzjunioqQn1qawld4o1_500.gif tumblr_lzjvtp6aip1r8y7vqo1_500.gif tumblr_lzjwkfnnp11r8y7vqo1_500.jpg tumblr_lzs8n3ROA91r7fe7e.gif tumblr_lzvgxgSpZS1qgm95wo1_500.gif tumblr_lzxzak8XQi1qb4iiko1_400.jpg tumblr_m0a8isySTt1r8y7vqo1_500.gif tumblr_m0dgtnmbt31rq32dso1_500.jpg tumblr_m0dm1oqqz71qc6o4ro2_250.gif tumblr_m0ik0kqm8P1qgkj12o1_500.jpg tumblr_m0j0fo9yIu1r8y7vqo1_500.png tumblr_m0okq7iu9d1rq1alpo1_500.jpg tumblr_m0urwsMuHe1qfbjj3o1_500.jpg tumblr_m0zh3frbc41qbq2ano1_500.gif tumblr_m1ag2ulJ951qij0tco1_500.png tumblr_m1es2pZpWX1rstwq1o2_500.gif tumblr_m1etpemcrF1r8xszuo1_500.jpg tumblr_m1gnrmo9PV1rqo4x0o1_500.gif tumblr_m1gpgqNa4s1rqo4x0o1_500.gif tumblr_m1rbcj3Tau1r5km6wo1_500.png tumblr_m1rbcj3Tau1r5km6wo2_500.png tumblr_m1zjbtBfJD1qgm95wo1_500.png tumblr_m02x2714wn1qmbp29o1_500.jpg tumblr_m2dtlv4CqQ1r4dk9vo1_500.png tumblr_m2no18Mm5u1ru19l3o1_500.png tumblr_m3iwnk8xat1rs77plo1_500.gif tumblr_m3l3t3UGAS1r7tv64o1_500.gif tumblr_m3ldb8zlCz1qdb6u0o1_500.gif tumblr_m4a6vsNO5h1rtp1meo1_500.gif tumblr_m4cmv0TRzv1qhj5vqo1_500.gif tumblr_m4gi7ioBjk1qd2phbo1_500.gif tumblr_m4m3nli6Iq1rre4tio1_500.jpg tumblr_m4mdwusoRn1qljfa5o1_500.gif tumblr_m4uk0jNNmH1qgkj12o1_500.png tumblr_m4uk1zEwCc1qgkj12o1_500.png tumblr_m4v5ohtueR1r5170qo1_500.jpg tumblr_m5dnlh928Z1rw3ayso1_500.gif tumblr_m5nyry4fE81qgkj12o1_500.png tumblr_m5pjytwoNS1qgkj12o1_500.png tumblr_m5qo4iZZKz1r0pbjoo1_500.jpg tumblr_m6fsfe8ZqV1ryihs0o1_500.jpg tumblr_m6i2tvu7M81r0pbjoo1_500.jpg tumblr_m6ir6xR70z1rrhlrko1_500.gif tumblr_m6jwuxFszD1rxy53oo1_500.gif tumblr_m6nfy8LfHe1rrsun4o1_500.gif tumblr_m6np9m5JuN1r8y7vqo1_r2_400.gif tumblr_m6tli3Nxgm1racoh8o1_500.jpg tumblr_m6vc5mwa7d1rtp1meo4_250.gif tumblr_m6vcph42nu1r5170qo1_500.jpg tumblr_m6vfizoTlc1rteajko1_500.jpg tumblr_m6y8y7qipa1qhl2axo1_r1_500.gif tumblr_m07jk5otLt1qcid0zo1_500.gif tumblr_m7j7jcnfLN1r35t3to2_r1_500.gif tumblr_m7j7jcnfLN1r35t3to6_r2_500.gif tumblr_m7jbv8mFlY1r8y7vqo1_250.gif tumblr_m7jbv8mFlY1r8y7vqo2_250.gif tumblr_m7jbv8mFlY1r8y7vqo3_250.gif tumblr_m7jbv8mFlY1r8y7vqo4_250.gif tumblr_m7jbv8mFlY1r8y7vqo5_500.gif tumblr_m7jbv8mFlY1r8y7vqo6_500.gif tumblr_m7jbv8mFlY1r8y7vqo7_250.gif tumblr_m7jbv8mFlY1r8y7vqo8_250.gif tumblr_m7jbv8mFlY1r8y7vqo9_250.gif tumblr_m7jbv8mFlY1r8y7vqo10_400.gif tumblr_m7otenzsvt1rtp1meo1_250.gif tumblr_m7otenzsvt1rtp1meo4_250.gif tumblr_m7pfc6YHdE1qfupqho1_250.gif tumblr_m7ufkw72BY1qbwrxto1_500.gif tumblr_m7ulnmp9Mj1qgm95wo7_r1_500.gif tumblr_m7ulnmp9Mj1qgm95wo12_r1_250.gif tumblr_m7ulnmp9Mj1qgm95wo13_r1_250.gif tumblr_m8iyz0L3yQ1rt8y4ho1_500.gif tumblr_m8sbfzE3sr1rw2ed7o1_400.jpg tumblr_m8sbfzE3sr1rw2ed7o2_400.jpg tumblr_m8sbfzE3sr1rw2ed7o3_400.jpg tumblr_m8sbfzE3sr1rw2ed7o4_400.jpg tumblr_m8t1blXeFT1rtp1meo1_250.gif tumblr_m8t1blXeFT1rtp1meo2_250.gif tumblr_m8t1blXeFT1rtp1meo3_250.gif tumblr_m8t1blXeFT1rtp1meo4_250.gif tumblr_m8t1blXeFT1rtp1meo5_250.gif tumblr_m8t1blXeFT1rtp1meo6_250.gif tumblr_m8yb26KOlX1r7tv64o1_500.gif tumblr_m9opldRwTs1rzmt8uo1_500.gif tumblr_m9t10zQ9Hc1ru19l3o1_500.jpg tumblr_m9u4n12WD21qk71sao2_250.gif tumblr_m9v8f8Urwe1re75vko2_500.gif tumblr_m11jprqh0B1r8xszuo1_500.jpg tumblr_m16enlZp1F1qe59q8o1_500.gif tumblr_m17irle6mw1r8y7vqo1_500.jpg tumblr_m22lc882wL1rtp1meo1_500.jpg tumblr_m24n257Dwb1rpiafuo1_500.jpg tumblr_m26c4jSs9L1rtp1meo1_500.jpg tumblr_m35low6xJa1r8y7vqo1_400.jpg tumblr_m36mx1hzXt1qd5s0eo1_500.gif tumblr_m39i9rJwKJ1qd6rzvo1_500.gif tumblr_m40rktJz8N1rtp1meo1_500.jpg tumblr_m48x4rzh5k1r1glx2o1_500.gif tumblr_m52m2w5Eyy1qbi6nto1_500.gif tumblr_m53tnl5nxO1r8dufio1_500.gif tumblr_m54h8iGsVz1r8y7vqo1_500.gif tumblr_m63enoF9jc1ru6e3go1_500.jpg tumblr_m63ouugqH01r6v485.gif tumblr_m63pb581Gt1r8y7vqo3_500.gif tumblr_m63pb581Gt1r8y7vqo8_250.gif tumblr_m63pb581Gt1r8y7vqo9_250.gif tumblr_m63pomn5OF1r8y7vqo6_500.gif tumblr_m63pomn5OF1r8y7vqo7_500.gif tumblr_m63qbpPPnv1r8y7vqo3_250.gif tumblr_m63qbpPPnv1r8y7vqo5_250.gif tumblr_m63qbpPPnv1r8y7vqo7_500.gif tumblr_m63qbpPPnv1r8y7vqo9_500.gif tumblr_m63u3pUcG81r8y7vqo8_500.gif tumblr_m63u3pUcG81r8y7vqo9_250.gif tumblr_m63u3pUcG81r8y7vqo10_250.gif tumblr_m65gjnpg0w1r8y7vqo2_250.gif tumblr_m65gjnpg0w1r8y7vqo3_250.gif tumblr_m65gjnpg0w1r8y7vqo5_250.gif tumblr_m65gjnpg0w1r8y7vqo6_250.gif tumblr_m65gjnpg0w1r8y7vqo7_500.gif tumblr_m65n9nCOmw1r35t3to1_500.jpg tumblr_m66qvaop2L1r8y7vqo1_250.gif tumblr_m66qvaop2L1r8y7vqo3_250.gif tumblr_m66qvaop2L1r8y7vqo4_250.gif tumblr_m66qvaop2L1r8y7vqo5_250.gif tumblr_m66qvaop2L1r8y7vqo7_500.gif tumblr_m66qvaop2L1r8y7vqo8_500.gif tumblr_m66qvaop2L1r8y7vqo9_250.gif tumblr_m66qvaop2L1r8y7vqo10_250.gif tumblr_m72wjkgr7h1radwhho1_500.gif tumblr_m73lxr6KSp1qiascco2_250.gif tumblr_m73t6ahmmt1rt8y4ho1_500.jpg tumblr_m89o34y9IC1rscapko1_500.gif tumblr_m99aq1s7gA1qbu6npo1_500.jpg tumblr_m375gu8c1t1qk4kqbo1_500.gif tumblr_m455ydtln21qcnmato2_250.gif tumblr_m455ydtln21qcnmato4_250.gif tumblr_m645z8BP3v1ry44wvo1_500.jpg tumblr_m2362mDagr1qhph4ko1_500.png tumblr_m4370wM5JM1rtp1meo1_500.jpg tumblr_m39174J6o11rtp1meo1_500.jpg tumblr_ma49yp6Uvm1ro38huo1_500.gif tumblr_mbgc2sz9XT1r76jcfo1_500.png tumblr_mbhxv6kSta1rtp1meo1_250.gif tumblr_mbhxv6kSta1rtp1meo2_250.jpg tumblr_mbhxv6kSta1rtp1meo3_250.jpg tumblr_mbhxv6kSta1rtp1meo4_250.gif tumblr_mbhxv6kSta1rtp1meo5_250.gif tumblr_mbhxv6kSta1rtp1meo6_250.jpg tumblr_mck7f5pUkG1qijplgo3_500.gif tumblr_mcvm7fZ6kB1rjcz15o1_500.gif tumblr_mdb362AKdv1r8qqwno7_250.gif tumblr_mduoxjdXR61qfwbie.gif tumblr_mdya8dFs2C1r4uvboo2_250.gif tumblr_mec93pdHOP1qclilyo1_r1_500.png tumblr_memzunvbXA1qkqc3jo1_250.gif tumblr_memzunvbXA1qkqc3jo4_250.gif tumblr_meomudkuea1rtp1meo5_250.gif tumblr_meq981UIqd1r1c7sm.gif tumblr_meul7xLLkU1r8qqwno5_250.gif tumblr_meul7xLLkU1r8qqwno7_250.gif tumblr_meysd1Ak7f1rk7glno4_250.gif tumblr_mf3e1fjm5j1rhetcmo1_500.jpg tumblr_inline_mfnqww3VY91rpkksa.gif tumblr_la95w5aoCM1qapfuwo1_500.png tumblr_lbhzz8Uw6D1qzgwino1_500.gif tumblr_ljf5niWDIY1qdewr8o1_500.gif tumblr_lk5b5lfAIW1qdewr8o1_500.gif tumblr_lk6cqu0Xo81qdewr8o1_500.gif tumblr_lkhd10ZLC51qgf8zgo1_500.gif tumblr_lkjrb25rAv1qdewr8o1_500.gif tumblr_lkjrhwVRA21qdewr8o1_500.gif tumblr_ll5sc5c2KJ1qdewr8o1_500.png tumblr_ll5x20KFoQ1qdewr8o1_500.gif tumblr_ll64u6ggSm1qdewr8o1_500.gif tumblr_llf3fnSgL71qdewr8o1_500.gif tumblr_lll9inYCTd1qdewr8o1_500.gif tumblr_llqejhUa5o1qdewr8o1_500.gif tumblr_llvnibppfC1qdewr8o1_500.gif tumblr_llw1osasEr1qdewr8o1_500.png tumblr_llx1tbE2kP1qdewr8o1_500.png tumblr_llzq7g0dxE1qdewr8o1_500.gif tumblr_lm3x5iXSCJ1qk1nnjo1_500.gif tumblr_lm6jmy2Gcj1qgfsl7o1_500.png tumblr_lm6x5yWqxT1qdewr8o1_500.gif tumblr_lmbpgnTYf91qzebcco1_500.gif tumblr_lmcpypMCxr1qdewr8o1_500.png tumblr_lmn4vyLwna1qdu86bo1_500.gif tumblr_lmpeh7VZ3F1qgf8zgo1_500.gif tumblr_lmvcjzXpxq1qdewr8o1_500.png tumblr_lmw9o5caiD1qdewr8o1_500.gif tumblr_ln1vfy7jQF1qdewr8o1_500.gif tumblr_ln43lnMIVP1qdewr8o1_500.gif tumblr_lnbdwciTIJ1qbfc1xo1_500.jpg tumblr_lnc0hnh5fD1qdewr8o1_500.png tumblr_lndps0m6d51qdewr8o1_500.png tumblr_lndwhiC9sh1qzgwino1_500.png tumblr_lnvayeebVe1qbz915o1_500.png tumblr_lo4r7uuhVY1qdewr8o1_500.png tumblr_lo4rlqK3CN1qdewr8o1_500.png tumblr_lo5ul8muMQ1qabcsoo1_500.gif tumblr_lo7t32eiNI1qdewr8o1_500.png tumblr_lo9o4h0qMr1qdewr8o1_500.gif tumblr_lo31l7oSte1qc67kao1_500.png tumblr_lo80aqrAKq1qdewr8o1_500.png tumblr_lodfryadFn1qdewr8o1_500.gif tumblr_lol9hxY8c61qdewr8o1_500.png tumblr_lolfo0WrCT1qdewr8o1_500.png tumblr_loqvdq2nL41qdewr8o1_500.png tumblr_lostjoiuy51qdewr8o1_500.gif tumblr_lp0w43VF321qdewr8o1_500.png tumblr_lp5t21UqfE1qc4pkko1_500.gif tumblr_lp6m999uGX1qdewr8o1_500.png tumblr_lp7x27lWY21qdewr8o1_500.png tumblr_lpfmzbow221qdewr8o1_500.png tumblr_lpnxe5gH391qdewr8o1_500.png tumblr_lpsl1rNP5j1qcvoxdo1_500.png tumblr_lpv7mjqSWG1qdewr8o1_500.png tumblr_lpv71yFrPl1qdewr8o1_500.png tumblr_lqs1oonhcX1qdewr8o1_r1_500.png tumblr_lrfje1DbSG1qdewr8o1_500.png tumblr_lrwqpacJ451qdewr8o1_r1_500.png tumblr_lsqlepD9Lc1qij7quo1_500.gif tumblr_lt7yklQ5Sc1qdewr8o1_500.png tumblr_lthit3OpE41qdewr8o1_500.gif tumblr_lthlxnIp1S1qdewr8o1_500.gif tumblr_lthnflSCMe1qdewr8o1_250.gif tumblr_lthnflSCMe1qdewr8o2_250.gif tumblr_lu4zq2igXb1qzxjxfo1_500.png tumblr_lvuubm9oan1qdewr8o1_500.gif tumblr_lvwet4OGn21qcie43o1_500.gif tumblr_lw6f8evTBF1qzgwino1_r2_500.png tumblr_lw6u9tn5Xo1qcid0zo1_r3_500.gif tumblr_lwod0mu1B91qdewr8o1_250.gif tumblr_lx6rg3ONuA1r0liexo1_500.png tumblr_lxsocsNykv1qcid0zo1_r3_500.gif tumblr_lxsrciz53N1qgmlszo1_500.gif tumblr_lyhjokA4al1qfupqho1_500.gif tumblr_lyqfx0bUML1qgmlszo1_500.gif tumblr_lyubssF0ie1qe6ejeo1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lz7zdh3qsI1qdewr8o1_500.gif tumblr_lz7zdh3qsI1qdewr8o2_500.gif tumblr_lzce4kTBaH1qcrpk7o2_500.gif tumblr_lzsdmgzu9X1qdewr8o1_500.gif tumblr_lzsdmgzu9X1qdewr8o2_500.gif tumblr_m0hfulTdec1qa5w9eo5_250.gif tumblr_m0hjcttADD1qdewr8o1_250.gif tumblr_m0hjcttADD1qdewr8o2_250.png tumblr_m0hjcttADD1qdewr8o9_250.gif tumblr_m2wr1g50cW1qdewr8o3_500.gif tumblr_m3lcqfgOF71qfupqho3_500.png tumblr_m5h3vwSrjo1rw2ed7o1_500.png tumblr_m5qltzFTY71r0pbjoo1_1280.jpg tumblr_m5zh7qYYRz1r6406x.jpg tumblr_m5zh8zCVzU1r6406x.jpg tumblr_m5zhliEtFd1r6406x.png tumblr_m5zhnpjXDY1r6406x.jpg tumblr_m6d70v8x931rpkksa.gif tumblr_m6l625Xln81rtobrgo1_500.jpg tumblr_m6l625Xln81rtobrgo2_500.jpg tumblr_m6qulzfglI1rt8y4ho1_500.jpg tumblr_m6quooVy251rt8y4ho1_500.jpg tumblr_m6zl9859Mt1rt8y4ho1_400.gif tumblr_m7ki0js9nn1rt8y4ho1_250.gif tumblr_m7ki57UoTN1rt8y4ho1_500.gif tumblr_m7ulnmp9Mj1qgm95wo2_500.gif tumblr_m8iyjqHrqn1rt8y4ho1_400.jpg tumblr_m8kr8nSwLk1qibrf9o1_500.png tumblr_m8lmhiZ66I1rxd9gbo1_500.gif tumblr_m8xp1lgeTq1qfklk0o1_500.jpg tumblr_m8xpxeMM721qlkc62o1_500.jpg tumblr_m9spvmI65U1ryya8no4_500.gif tumblr_m65airNAHn1qibrf9o1_500.png tumblr_m65sd0QSl81rzvxhxo3_r1_500.gif tumblr_m68rnbCjQn1rpkksa.gif tumblr_m80voohFp11rzxmqoo3_250.gif tumblr_m562oj2qJT1rwt5yeo1_r1_500.jpg tumblr_m4433xacFl1qcid0zo1_r2_250.gif tumblr_ma1onjHnv91re6rz8o1_500.jpg tumblr_mabbnzgS251qg42v7o1_500.jpg tumblr_maem1mZU4z1qcnwa9o1_400.gif tumblr_makc3azHq91qjfjduo2_r2_500.gif tumblr_matpcvjdrZ1qjfjduo1_500.gif tumblr_matpcvjdrZ1qjfjduo2_500.gif tumblr_maxhuv1YuI1rw2ed7o1_500.jpg tumblr_mb5z0gusyA1r34vlno1_500.png tumblr_mbcto9xY7o1rin1ldo1_500.jpg tumblr_mbst4ouqw51qlv5vbo1_500.jpg tumblr_mbybrt0hgc1qkgrq7o1_500.jpg tumblr_mcdfqvKQ2D1rjdpn5o1_250.gif tumblr_mcdfqvKQ2D1rjdpn5o2_250.gif tumblr_mcgxwy5PO91rjcz15o1_400.gif tumblr_mciy9zT5cv1rndiapo4_250.gif tumblr_mcmdjl1J5q1qm4r7xo1_250.gif tumblr_mcmdjl1J5q1qm4r7xo2_250.gif tumblr_mcmdjl1J5q1qm4r7xo4_250.gif tumblr_mcvm7fZ6kB1rjcz15o2_500.gif tumblr_mdmyvsUTtF1r0yo14o1_500.jpg tumblr_mdo00pQo9K1rcmujfo5_r2_250.gif tumblr_mdssrfZ8Dx1rz1gp1.png tumblr_mdwexxZUq11qlv5vbo1_500.jpg tumblr_me4qmpTgty1rt7wcio1_500.jpg tumblr_meckp6B4PZ1qa98r2.gif tumblr_memcctMzKN1rp4duqo2_250.gif tumblr_memcctMzKN1rp4duqo3_250.gif tumblr_men4wdNBi31qdg8bz.gif tumblr_meqtmz906M1qbz20co1_500.png tumblr_mexderf2At1rmx7rbo1_500.gif tumblr_mf129d0S5u1r6g82r.png tumblr_mf409jDOhm1qdewr8o1_500.gif tumblr_mf409jDOhm1qdewr8o3_500.gif tumblr_mf409jDOhm1qdewr8o2_500.gif tumblr_mfp9b2yfM61qlv5vbo1_500.jpg tumblr_mfp98sh7Dz1qlv5vbo1_500.jpg tumblr_mfp99ovckb1qlv5vbo1_500.jpg 10fabrevans.gif 9fabrevans.gif 8fabrevans.gif 7fabrevans.gif 6fabrevans.gif 5fabrevans.gif 4fabrevans.gif 3fabrevans.gif 2fabrevans.gif 1fabrevans.gif Fabrevans Templates ♥ Fabrevans Templates ♥ '' '' |} Memorable Events *'October 12, 2010' -Fabrevans meets for the first time and has their first date as well as their first duet, Lucky. *'November 23, 2010' -Sam proposes to Quinn, telling her that he wants to marry her someday by giving her a promise ring. *'November 30, 2010' -Fabrevans sings another duet at Sectionals, (I've Had) The Time of My Life. *'December 7, 2010' -Their first christmas and make-out session underneath the mistletoe. *'February 8, 2011' -Fabrevans's first Valentine's day. *'February 15, 2011' -Sam "fights" for Quinn by serenading her and dressing up as Justin Bieber. *'February 15, 2011' -Fabrevans sadly breaks up. :( *'March 8, 2011' -The Fabrevans Team (formerly called The Quam Army and The Fabrevans Family) is created. *'May 3, 2011' -Rachel tells us that she enjoyed Lucky. (Rachel totally ships Fabrevans) *'May 3, 2011' -Quinn and Sam prove that they are friends once again, are rumored to be having an affair, and Quinn helps Sam babysit his brother and sister. *'June 11, 2011' -The Fabrevans Team hits 100 signatures! *'December 6, 2011' -Sam comes back to McKinley, and Quinn asks him to raise Beth with her by saying "We're perfect together!", he tells her to enjoy her senior year and also eventually helps to make her sane again. They have a small duet in We Are Young. *'December 21, 2011' -The Fabrevans Team hits 200 signatures! *'April 6, 2012' -The Fabrevans Team hits 300 signatures! *'November 29, 2012' -Quinn returns. Overgron Love ♥Overgron Love ♥ The Quammers can also be classified as hard core Overgroners. We love Fabrevans to death '' '' But we also adore the amazing chemistry that Chord and Dianna show off the screen too and their great friendship, known as Overgron. '' '' ★'Just like the signatures for Fabrevans, if you don't know how to sign, leave a comment below and someone will gladly help you:3' 1. PutYourHeartsUp 2. Hrsefinatic101 Horses aren't my whole life; they make my life whole♥ 3. 4. 5. Just a Lucky Person 6. 7. NightfallWolves 8. Puckleberry shipper 4 life. - Message & Blog ~ 9. Lina.FabrevansLover 10. Wallen's 11. Kathy22 12. lappers84 13. Fabrevans Quammer1 14. PEETA 15. Rory sugar123 16. SamcedesandKlaineForever 17. 18. Torirox8 19. Once a Warbler always a Warbler - Layla Gleek 20. Niknakpaddywak3 21. Gleekfabrevanslovaticlover 22. Miss Fabray 23. ♥Fabrevans,Finchel, Brittana♥-♥I've Had The Time of my life♥! 24. Kathie_Roan 25. Im a GleekTwihard lil rocker and a directionerso deal with it 26. BarbieAndKen 27. unicornianleague (talk) 28. FabrittanaForever 29. I always wanted to be somebody, but I should have been more specific.~Katy~ 30. Foreverquam (talk) 31. StephanieAGleek (talk) 32. Brittanalovers Category:Teams